<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Ron by AC_nelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826921">Happy Birthday, Ron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_nelli/pseuds/AC_nelli'>AC_nelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_nelli/pseuds/AC_nelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] "Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family - in this case, his grandfather." [...]<br/>- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 12<br/>This old, battered chess set has a special history and Ron would like to tell you the story behind it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Ron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not in time for Ron's Birthday but better late than never!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Ron’s sixth Birthday and he couldn’t be more excited. Ron loved his Birthdays for several reasons but what he loved the most was having his grandfather around for the whole day. And Ron loved his grandfather a lot.</p><p>Ron sat on granddad Septimus’ lap, happily digging his fork into the rich cream cake his mother made today. It had orange hundreds and thousands on top which made it all a lot sweeter than it already was. Pretty much all Weasley siblings had a sweet tooth but no one loved sweets as much as Ron did. </p><p>Molly and Mrs Lovegood laughed at Ron because some of the tiny orange pearls stuck to the side of his mouth as he ate his third slice of the delicious cake. The boy smiled sheepishly at the two women and like a real Weasley, his ears turned bright red.</p><p>“Where do you put all this food, Ron? You are all skin and bones,” Mrs Lovegood said, playfully pinching his cheek as she gave him a napkin to clean his face, “What’s your secret?”</p><p>“I have hollow legs,” Ron repeated what his Mum always kept saying, grinning from ear to ear, “And I’m still growing. Mum says I grow like a weed.”</p><p>“It’s true. I thought Bill will be the tallest but I think Ron will beat Bill sooner or later.”</p><p>Ron thought he had this conversation a hundred times before but he didn’t mind it too much. He tuned out the chatter of the adults as he continued eating his cake.</p><p>After playing with his siblings and Luna the whole day, he looked forward to finally play some chess with his grandfather. Granddad Septimus taught him the game and Ron had been immediately fascinated by it. Chess required tactic and foresight his grandfather told him, and it didn’t take long for Ron to get into it. He soon played against all his brothers and beat all of them. He also played against his sister but she was a baby, so that certainly didn’t count. It actually had been quite easy except for playing against Bill. The oldest Weasley sibling had been slightly more skilled than the rest and therefore harder competition. Ron couldn’t help the huge grin splitting his face when he thought about the day he beat Bill at chess, the oldest Weasley sibling grumbling something about ‘suffering defeat by a five-year-old’.</p><p>“What are you smiling at, Ronnie,” granddad asked. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled back at Ron and the wrinkles around his eyes deepened even more.</p><p>“Nothing,” Ron answered quickly, turning a little red for being smug about his win against Bill, “Would you fancy a game of chess, granddaddy?”</p><p>As always, granddad Septimus did not disappoint and agreed to play his favourite game with his grandson. Arthur joined them from the kitchen to the living room and Ron found himself on granddad’s lap again, the chess set sitting in front of him and his Dad taking his usual place on the settee opposite them.</p><p>Almost an hour later the game still wasn’t over because Ron took his time thinking through every single move and trying to find out what his Dad’s strategy might be. Septimus and Arthur talked about everything and nothing while Ron observed the board when suddenly the six-year-old jumped up and let out a loud yelp, almost knocking over the chessboard in the process.</p><p>“CHECKMATE!” Ron yelled as he pointed to Arthur’s white King, excitement and hope shining in the little boy’s face when he looked at his grandfather for confirmation. And indeed, Ron did win this game. For the very first time, Ron defeated an adult.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After looking at the chessboard again with a slightly puzzled expression, Arthur soon got over the initial surprise and beamed at his youngest son. “This was very impressive, Ron. I’ll have to up my game from now on when playing against you.” He gave his son a kiss on the forehead before announcing to go back into the kitchen to tell everyone about his pitiful defeat and promising to come back with a chocolate frog.</p><p>Ron glowed with pride as he jumped into his grandfather’s arms, the old man laughing merrily at the boy’s enthusiasm and happiness. With a flick of his wand, a parcel slowly flew into Septimus’ hands and with a not so healthy-sounding crack of his knees, he knelt down in front of Ron.</p><p>“I’ve got another Birthday present for you.”</p><p>Eyes wide Ron took the parcel but too hesitant to actually open it.</p><p>“But I already got a present from you, granddad.” Despite the uncertainty about him really getting a second present, the excitement and curiosity couldn’t have been more obvious.</p><p>“Just open it, Ronnie.”</p><p>The excitement finally winning over the uncertainty, Ron ripped open the present. He could only stare disbelievingly at what he held in his hands now. It was his grandfather’s very own chessboard. And it wasn’t just any chessboard; it was the chessboard his grandmother gave Septimus as a gift for their 10<sup>th</sup> anniversary so many moons ago.</p><p>Ron may have been still a little boy but he knew enough about this chessboard to grasp the significance behind this gesture. He knew that it was one of the most treasured possessions of his grandfather, so naturally, Ron did not feel fit enough to receive it.</p><p>“But granddad…,” Ron’s voice almost dropped down to a whisper, “I can’t take this. You got this from Nana.”</p><p>“And now I want you to have it.” His grandfather answered, putting a heavy hand on Ron’s shoulder.</p><p>For some reason, Ron wasn’t able to look at his granddad anymore but found it just as hard to stare at the chess set in his hands. “But why me?”</p><p>Septimus softly put a hand on Ron’s chin for the boy to look up at him again. “Because I trust you to take good care of it, Ron. You are a chess natural and I’m sure one day you won’t find a single soul being able to defeat you. And I love the thought you have this chess set with you when the day comes.”</p><p>Ron was still speechless as he softly brushed his hand over his new chess set. Only feeling a little pathetic and childish, he wasn’t able to force back a sob anymore as he put the chess set down to hug his grandfather again. “Thank you! I’ll take good care of it” He mumbled into the soft fabric of Septimus’ sweater.</p><p>“I’m sure about that. I wouldn’t just give this to anyone, Ron,” granddad whispered into his grandson’s ear before looking at him with the warmest smile on his face.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Ron. You are my champion.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>